


We're your errand boys!

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Popular Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's typical Saturday is totally thrown through a loop when his boyfriend shows up randomly...unprompted...for the first time without having Dean bug him. Bonus points to him, except for the fact Dean was wearing boxers that said sex bomb on them. </p><p>"Very cool. Very attractive." Said no one ever. </p><p>When Castiel confesses his reason for the visit is he's running an errand and would like company, Dean finds himself unable to refuse. </p><p>No, like seriously. Have you seen Castiel? His Alpha was adorable as fuck.</p><p> </p><p>(AN:// This is the POV of Dean. Make sure you read that first couple of one shots in the collection or you will be so fucking lost.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're your errand boys!

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

As Dean headed downstairs, he was welcomed to the sound of early morning cartoons before Dean moved to the fridge. Saturday morning was his free day, all he had to worry about was making sure he walked downstairs with underwear on. Today he was blessed with no responsibilities.

“Mom went to work.” The voice from Dean’s younger brother got a half response of a grunt, as Dean ran his fingers through his hair. Dean opened the fridge grabbing a carton of juice and started to chug it, as he walked over to the living room his brother’s voice stopped him. “Also your boyfriends here.” Castiel sat up turning around on the couch looking at him, as Dean spat his juice all over the floor. Dropping the juice he awkwardly covered himself, as Sam started to laugh. Dean went deep red as Castiel blushed looking away. 

He was JUST not just standing in his boxers in front of Castiel!

Castiel covered his face, as Dean made a noise before the sound of him bolting upstairs became obvious, Sam laughter came slow as he turned back around chewing on popcorn. 

“Thanks for coming over, Cas. That was fucking amazing.” Sam chuckled loving what just happened. Just before Dean went out of earshot, he slammed the door to his room. 

God. 

Why did he decide TODAY to come out in sex bomb boxers?! 

Dean mumbled a stream of curses, as he quickly dressed, grabbing his jeans from his floor. This was the first time Castiel had come over on his own accord, normally Dean had to beg him to come over or go over to his house to see him. 

What was Castiel doing here?

Dean quickly fixed his bed hair, making sure he looked...well there was no going back from being half naked in boxers in front of your boyfriend. He just hoped he looked better. To remind Castiel that he was still desirable. Dean glanced down at himself blushing. Dean...didn’t exactly have the best self esteem...he knew it was bad...but...he could list ten things wrong with him clothed...

Dean blushed as he slowly peaked his head over the railing, seeing Castiel was still sitting on the couch, dealing with Dean’s thirteen year old brother’s shitty cartoons. The juice was cleaned up too, but who had done it less obvious. Dean cleared his throat, as he ran his fingers through his hair before coming down. 

“H-Hey...Um...C-Cas.” Dean breathed as Castiel stood at his presence. Castiel couldn’t look him in the eye. Castiel looking everywhere but him, Dean’s eyes traveled towards the ground. “W..What’s up?” 

“I...um…” Castiel stopped, squeezing the bottom of his shirt, stopping. “I...M...My dad...dad...wanted me to pick up a few things...did...you want to come along…?” Dean blinked in surprise.

“S-Sure. Um… I’d love to.” Dean stated, as Castiel nodded looking away, as Dean moved to grab his coat. Castiel held himself as he waited, Dean eyed him before leaning over the couch to Sam. “You’d be good for a couple hours?” 

“Yeah, go.” Sam chomped. “Just wear a condom.” Sam got shoved playfully away by Dean who went back to Castiel’s side.

“Alright, I’m ready.” Dean stated, as he moved to grab his car keys. 

“O-Oh. I-I...um...wanted to walk..if...that’s okay…” Castiel mumbled, as Dean slowly put the keys back. 

“No, It’s cool…” Dean blushed he opened the door for Castiel and they walked out. The streets weren’t too crowded, and the walk was actually nice. First day to have sunny skies in a while. The streets still had puddles, but it was fine. Dean’s eyes slid to watch Castiel who walked next to him calmly, Castiel was acting...odd. “So what are we picking up?”

“I-...I um...got the list on my phone.” Castiel stated, averting his eyes focused on street. 

“Cool.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair. 

Should he bring up his...boxers?

Was that why everythings so awkward?

“So...sorry about...earlier…” Dean mumbled as Castiel blushed looking away. 

“I-It’s fine…” Castiel cleared his throat, as he squeezed the bottom of his shirt. Dean hesitantly looked away, they walked in silence which literally killed Dean, he never was silent around Cas to save his life! 

Castiel paused his walk, though Dean barely noticed till he noticed Castiel wasn’t by his side. Dean stopped, turning to look at him before following castiel's eyes. Castiel stared at the park on the other side of the street. Dean slowly walked back to his side, trying to see what exactly he was staring at. 

“...Did...You want to go to the park?” Dean asked slowly, as Castiel blushed looking down, nodding slowly. Dean stared at the cute innocent alpha, before a soft smile grew on Dean’s face. Dean started to walk across to the other side ruffling Castiel’s hair as he went. “Then let’s go to the park.” Castiel blushed as he followed slowly after him.  
______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean hummed as they walked the path to the park, the park was fuller than he’d like, but he really liked this park. This was where he use to drag Castiel when they were little, Dean liked to call them his mini dates with Castiel. Dean took a deep breath, he could map out the park in every single way Dean tried to steal Castiel’s first kiss. 

Dean’s eyes fell to the fountain he once accidentally broke trying to get Castiel’s attention. He stood on it like an idiot, and fell off. He broke the button and his arm. Castiel didn’t see him for a week for his own stupidity. When they started past it, Dean noticed the button was still broken off. Smiling at it, he shook his head. Oh good old poor city of theirs. 

“Oh looks, ducks.” Dean stated, as he snapped Castiel out of whatever thought process he was going through, Dean walked over to the railing as Castiel slowly met him at it. Dean looked over the ducks, watching as a mommy duck and her babies trailed behind her. It was crazy to think now closer he was to being a parent himself in age, and not to the age he was when he broke his arm at the fountain. Dean blushed lightly, imagining that one day...maybe him and Castiel could have...kids…

“Did...you want to feed them?” Castiel spoke as Dean turned his attention to him. Castiel blinking innocently looking down at his hands. 

“Did you?” Dean chimed. “I know there’s a guy who sells duck food a bit down the ways.” Castiel nodded softly. “Cool, I’ll go get it. Wait here.” Dean stated.

“D-Dean! W-Wait! L-Let me pay!” Castiel choked out, but Dean just ruffled his hair. 

“It’s cool. I got it.” Dean hummed as he jogged down a bit, collecting enough for them both. When he came back, Castiel was holding the end of his own shirt twiddling it in his fingers. Castiel looked...sad...What was going on in his head of his? “Here.” Dean handed him the cup of duck food, as Castiel took it with a soft smile. 

“Thanks…” Castiel pushed his glasses up a bit. “...Y-You know didn’t have to-” 

“It’s cool. I wanted to feed them too.” Dean stated, as he grabbed a handful and tossed it towards the ducks who scrambled happily. Dean laughed happily, watching them, feeling Castiel’s gaze on him. Dean tried to not make it obvious he noticed, only relaxing when Castiel started to toss his own food in there. When they had run out of food, Dean collected their cups walking ahead to tossing it into the trash. He turned to return to Castiel but jumped when Castiel was right behind him. Blinking at him innocently, Dean had pretty much crashed into him. Dean caught him by wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. Castiel let out a breath he was holding, as Dean laughed cupping his face. 

“Sorry about that. I’m a klutz.” Dean breathed as Castiel stared up at him, Dean noticed Castiel didn’t pull away as Dean slid his hand to cup Castiel’s face. Castiel’s eyes searched his, as they stayed unmoving for a moment.

Castiel...wasn’t trying to pull away…

Dean hesitantly leaned in, slowly closing his eyes, when he was met with pain and not pleasure. Dean ripped his hand away from Castiel’s face to cover his mouth from screaming, as Castiel bent his finger roughly back. Dean shook from the pain, as he saw that Castiel had stepped out of his reach, and was currently bending his finger back to stop the kiss. Castiel’s eyes focused on the mother of two who walked by, walking her daughter’s home from school. Castiel watched them till they were a good distance away, before Dean let out a whimper. 

“C-...Cas…” Dean choked out as Castiel got snapped out of his thoughts and realized what he was doing. 

“S-Shit! D-Dean!” Castiel yelped, letting go he covered his own mouth. “I-I’m so so-sorry. I-I di-did it out of reflex.” 

Ah...damn social anxiety. 

“I-It’s fine.” Dean rubbed his bruising finger as Castiel panicked. 

“I-I think I saw a snow cone vendor down the ways.” Castiel breathed, as he lightly touched Dean’s arm leading him away.  
___________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean happily licked the snow cone Castiel had bought him, his finger laid against the wrapper which was helping with the pain. Castiel looked so down, he glanced down to the floor walking besides Dean as they exited the park. 

“Thanks for buying me a snow cone.” Dean stated with a mouth full of ice.

“S-Sorry I possibly broke your finger.” Castiel cringed, pushing up his glasses.

“I’m a cheerleader, I’ve broken fingers before. It’s no big deal. I even got stuff for it.” Dean hummed, as Castiel let out a sad sigh. Growing quiet between the two. 

“D-...Did you just want to go home?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head. “I’m sure that hurts.” 

“Nah. Dude. I’m good.” Dean mouthed the snow as Castiel watched him for a moment before looking down again. “Where to?”

“I’ll...tell you when we get there.” Castiel stated, as Dean nodded his head.

“Fair enough.” Dean mouth the snow. 

________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked side by side with Castiel, as Dean hummed to himself checking out his surroundings. He recognized the area, he’s only been to one place in the area, which was the burger joint. The place had been open for years. The owners were really nice too. 

Dean took Castiel there to their first date, Castiel kept complaining about how big the burgers were. Dean ate his own, and half of Castiel’s...and his fries….and his shake-You know what? That’s not exactly necessary information, no one needed to know about Dean’s endless stomach or the fact Castiel called him the human garbage disposal. 

Dean smiled at the burger place, planning to just walk by, but Castiel’s hand on the end of Dean’s shirt stopped him. Dean paused looking back, as Castiel stared at the restaurant. 

“....Did...you want to eat?” Dean asked after a few moments as Castiel nodded. “...Okay. Let’s go eat.”  
________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean finished the last bits of Castiel’s hamburger which Castiel twirled his straw in his water watching him. Castiel resting his chin on his hand, as he smiled at him softly. 

“Was it good?” Castiel asked, as Dean leaned forward grabbing Castiel’s fries. 

“I should have gotten yours.” Dean chewed. 

“I told you.” Castiel chuckled. 

“You’re always right. I should never doubt you.” Dean swallowed. “You’re like my yoda.” 

“It’s because I’m short and green isn’t it?” Castiel teased. 

“Just a bit.” Dean laughed as Castiel shook his head laughing himself, as the waiter brought the bill. Setting it on the table, as Castiel reached out for it, but Dean was quicker. 

“Dean. Let me pay.” Castiel held out his hand.

“Oh, for your one fry you ate?” Dean teased, as Castiel shook his head rolling his eyes.

“It was two. Hand it over.” Castiel raised an eyebrow, but Dean was already pulling out his wallet. 

“Bite me, yoda. I’m paying.” Dean laughed but Castiel was already trying to reach over and snatch it. 

“I’m serious! Dean!” Castiel struggled but Dean kept it out of reach, it wasn’t till Castiel’s elbow knocked over the milk shake cup that they both suddenly froze to the sound of glass breaking. Dean blinked as Castiel covered his face in embarrassment at the whole restaurant staring at them. Dean quickly pointed a finger blaming castiel playfully, as Castiel without needing to look, lightly smacked his hand down. Dean chuckling as he got down to clean it up.  
_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked besides Castiel, humming again to the song that may or may not being taylor swift. Definitely wasn’t. Not. At. All.

It was getting late, it was almost five, and darkness started over their lovely city. Dean glanced around at the sunset. 

“I hope your dad’s not waiting on us.” Dean mumbled.

“He’s not.” Castiel stated, but said nothing more to the subject. Dean scooted closer to Castiel who didn’t make any effort to move away. Dean started to see his breath, ah winter.  


It was Dean this time that stopped. 

“No fucking way.” Dean stated, as Castiel paused a couple steps away. Dean stared at a carnival that seemed to be taking place in the empty lot behind safeway. Sometimes they had special events, and junk but Dean did not realize this was the week they came into town. “Cas! Let’s go!” Dean begged, as Castiel let out a conflicted look glancing at it and then towards the sidewalk. 

“B-But…” Castiel paused, before sighing. “We need to get there before seven.” 

“It’s only five! Please!” Dean begged, as Castiel sighed again. 

“Okay, we can only stay a hour okay?” Castiel stated, as Dean beamed grabbing Castiel’s hand he started to yank him along. Castiel went deep red, but didn’t pull away, Careful of Dean’s finger as he slowly held his hand back.  
_____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laughed he chewed on cotton candy, walking around the carnival. Castiel walking close to him with his hands in his pockets. 

“Are you sure you don’t want some?” Dean stated, as Castiel gave him a disgusted look. 

“I’m still full from the burgers.” Castiel touched his stomach.

“You ate a fry.” Dean laughed as Castiel retorted back laughing harder.

“TWO!” Castiel snorted, as they both busted into louder. “I ate TWO!” 

“Sure!” Dean snickered, as Castiel shoved him lightly. Dean popped some more cotton candy into his mouth. Dean paused seeing a photo booth, smiling he lightly tugged on Castiel’s shirt. “Cas! Cas!” Castiel made a face in confusion before following his gaze, Castiel gave him a look of disbelief. 

“Really? Come on. We aren’t thirteen.” Castiel crossed his arms. 

“You are never too old for a photo booth.” Dean stated looking personally offended before dragging Castiel along anyways. 

Dean climbed in, when he noticed Castiel didn’t follow, he climbed out and playfully shoved him in. Castiel rolled his eyes, chuckling as Dean started to look at the frames.  


“Which ones? This one? or...This one?” Dean stuck his tongue out as he concentrated, moving between the frames of ‘True love’ and ‘Kissing booth.’

“What about this one?” Castiel stated smirking, as he moved it to the frame ‘I’m with stupid’. Castiel crossed his arms teasingly. 

“Kissing booth it is.” Dean stuck out his tongue. 

“Don’t I get a say?” Castiel asked as Dean gave him a look.

“No one cares what you think.” Dean teased. “It’s not like you matter in this relationship.”

“Oh really?” Castiel laughed. 

“Hell yes. You better learn quick. I’m the omega. I’m numero uno.” Dean stated as the machine started counting down. 

“Huh…” Castiel smirked, pretending to be offended then started to leave. “Then we’re breaking up-” 

“No way.” Dean pulled him close, his arms wrapped around Castiel’s shoulders as Castiel eyed him. Dean slowly leaned in pressing him into a soft kiss, as the camera went off. Though it went unnoticed by the two love birds slowly making out inside. 

_____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thanks Castiel, I love them.” Dean smiled blushing, as he handed Castiel his copy. Castiel went deep red, at the amount of tongue action, shoving it roughly into his pocket.

“I-I can’t BELIEVE those were sitting in view of people to see, while we were-” Castiel choked out embarrassed. 

“-We were practicing rolling our R’s?” Dean teased moving his eyebrows as Castiel shoved him embarrassed. 

“Hide yours and let's go.” Castiel huffed.

“Oh come on. We still have an hour, we still have the Ferris wheel.” Dean stated as Castiel sighed, glancing at his watch. “It’s going to take ten minutes.”  


“...fine.” Castiel sighed in annoyance as Dean smiled happily leading Castiel to the Ferris wheel. Dean smiled at the view, and the stars that had started to welcome the night, the sunset almost gone as they got to the top. 

“See Castiel? Isn’t it worth it?” Dean hummed as Castiel’s eyes slid over the view.

“...Okay...maybe a bit.” Castiel spoke stubbornly.

“We’ll be down and to the store in a jiffy! See I told you nothing bad would-” Dean smiled, as the lights to the Ferris wheel suddenly turned off. Dean blinked as Castiel’s smile fell to annoyance. Oops.

“Um, sorry. The Ferris wheel stopped working...um...we are having maintenance look at it. Just hang tight. We..um..should have you down soon...like….a hour at most.” The speaker on the Ferris wheel spoke, as Castiel started to hit his head on the metal bar slowly in annoyance, Dean gave out a nervous laugh. 

“...Well...It’s could be worse.” Dean gave a nervous laugh, as rain started to pour from the sky instantly soaking the two. Double oops. Castiel continued hitting his head slowly on the metal bar.

“...This...isn’t that bad-” Dean chuckled as Castiel whipped a hand out covering his mouth.

“Not. Another. Word.” Castiel growled as Dean gave a nervous laugh. 

Yeah, maybe that was best…

_______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel cursed as they finally got down looking at his clock as the carnival staff tried to apologize for the inconvenience, but Castiel wasn’t listening.

“It’s okay! We are fine!” Dean stated softly, trying to reassure the man they were fine. “Tell him we are fine, Castiel.”

“No time!” Dean yelped in surprise as Castiel snatched his hand, forcing him down the street. Dean ran with Castiel in the rain till they ran up to a dark flower shop. Dean stopped in front as Castiel ran up to the door, trying to open it.  


“Hey! You still have three minutes left!” Castiel called inside to no one, angrily shaking the handle, screaming loudly on the empty dark street.

“Cas.” Dean spoke, but Castiel ignored him. This wasn’t like Castiel at all. Castiel moved grabbing a rock from the ground, but Dean stepped in making him drop it. “Whoa! Hey! Hey! Calm down!” 

“They LOCKED the shop EARLY!” Castiel panted angrily.

“Can you blame them? They must have been trying to beat the storm.” Dean stated, as Castiel covered his face in anger, Dean unsure how to comfort him. “I’m sure your dad won’t mind you getting them tomorrow.”

“It wasn’t FOR my dad!” Castiel growled upset, as he wiped what Dean was assuming tears or...just rain from Castiel’s eyes. “T-They were for YOU!” 

“M...Me?” Dean paused looking back at the flower shop….Castiel was...going to get him flowers? “I-I don’t understand.”

“Date.” Castiel choked out as he angrily rubbed his tears away. “I was taking you on a date!” Dean paused, the wheels spinning in his head. 

Was...that why Castiel was acting weird? 

Why Castiel had took Dean to all his favorite places? 

Why he tried to pay for everything?

“D-...Date?” Dean repeated as Castiel nodded. 

This...was the first date Castiel ever took him on.

“I had it all planned out, but I’m fucking stupidly shy, you’re too stupidly nice and paid for everything! I also maybe broke your finger!” Castiel breathed sniffing. “I just fucked EVERYTHING up.” 

Dean blinked slowly blush rushing up his face, before busting up laughing so hard, Castiel stopped to stare at him like he had three heads. 

“This...was the best fucking date ever.” Dean stated, as Castiel gave him a look like he was an idiot. 

“...Are you on drugs?” Castiel asked, as Dean shook his head grabbing Castiel’s hand.  


“Come here.” Dean hummed, getting him out of the rain and under the flower shops overhang cover. Once they were out of the rain, it was obvious the tears on Castiel’s face as Dean cupped his face pushing up his glasses before kissing his tears away. “I love you so fucking much you know that?” Castiel went deep red, staring at him, before Castiel pushed Dean back a bit. Dean was taken back as Castiel pushed up on his tippy toes, forcing Dean by the grip on his shirt into a hard kiss. 

Dean’s lips met Castiel’s in need, before Castiel’s arms wrapped around Dean’s neck. Their tongues sliding close against each other, as Dean felt Castiel’s glasses bump against his nose as they made out. Popping sound a ways away got Dean’s attention, making him pull back slightly to stare into Castiel’s eyes lovingly. 

“Was that fireworks?” Dean breathed romantically rubbing their noses together, as Castiel scrunched his face at him like he again had three heads.

“....Those were gunshots, Dean. This is a very bad neighborhood. In fact we should probably-” Castiel was cut off by a soft loving kiss as Dean shushed him, pressing his lips onto his before gunshots went off again a little closer then the last, Dean yanked back quickly. “...Again. Very bad neighborhood-”

“Y-Yeah, W-We should go.” Dean took his hand as they bolted out into the rain, holding hands with his stupidly cute little boyfriend.  
__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**-Sam’s POV-**

“I mean seriously.” Sam sighed the next morning as he glanced over the two snot nosed, high fevers and coughing from Dean’s bed. Now wearing dried clothes, both were too sick to do anything. “Who decides to make out in a very bad storm on a winter night?”

“Dean…” Castiel panted. “You weren’t suppose to tell.” 

“Castiel. You told me ten times now. Then told me not to tell me.” Sam sighed, as he placed wet cloths on their foreheads as the sickys snuggled up.

“Did not, Sam.” Dean breathed, as Sam rolled his eyes.

“You’re Dean. Not Cas.” Sam sighed.

“...Oh.” Dean panted burying his face into Castiel’s neck, trying to sleep, as Castiel panted watching Sam care for them. 

“I told your step mom you were staying over.” Sam stated. “She said feel better.” Castiel closed his eyes. 

“Thanks…” Castiel whispered, as Sam nodded, ruffling Castiel’s hair but stopped when Castiel’s voice stopped him. “...I kissed Dean in the rain…” Castiel whispered, Dean’s soft shallow breaths showed he had finally passed out. “...I didn’t tell him…”

Sam turned to look at him, as tears filled his eyes. 

“Didn’t tell him what Castiel?” Sam leaned against the doorway. 

“...That...I love him…” Castiel breathed before the sudden realization hit him he covered his mouth. “...fuck...I love him...I love...Dean...Fuck…” 

Sam gave a sad glance at Castiel who was too sick to realize or maybe even remember this. 

“He...doesn’t know..Sammy...I didn’t...know…” Castiel whimpered. “How...did I not know?” 

“It’s okay…” Sam stated, as Castiel shook his head no. 

“He...doesn’t know…” Castiel cried.

“I’m sure he does, Cas…” Sam tried to comfort him but Castiel kept shaking his head no.

“Can...I tell him tomorrow?” Castiel whispered as Sam moved to him fixing the cloth on his head. 

“...Sure…” Sam nodded, as Castiel slowly sniffed starting to calm down, before Castiel turned looking at Dean, tears sliding down his face as he slowly pulled Dean close, holding him tightly.

“I love you...I love you...so much…” Castiel sobbed, as Sam watched Castiel petting Dean’s hair, slowly drifting to sleep with Dean so close with more ease, Sam softly turned off the light.  
____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**-Sam’s POV-**

 

“Looks like your fevers are gone.” Sam stated sitting on the edge of the bed the next morning, as Dean sat up in bed rubbing his head.

“Good.” Dean coughed, his throat was still killing him. “I’m going to take a shower. I feel gross.” Dean cleared his sore throat and started to walk towards the bathroom. Castiel sat up with a sigh, rubbing his eyes, before looking for his glasses before Sam handed them over. Sam’s eyes slid up him, taking Castiel’s form in. Dean and Castiel were talking when Sam had come in to check on them. 

“So...did you tell him?” Sam asked, as Castiel looked at him blinking innocently.

“....Tell him what?” Castiel asked confused, as Sam looked down. 

He...didn’t remember?

“Never mind.” Sam smiled softly before standing. “Just stay here and rest, I’ll get breakfast ready, kay?” Castiel nodded as Sam looked down sadly, before closing the door behind him, hoping Castiel would realize sooner than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
